The Contractor shall conduct in vivo screening studies in laboratory animals to study the chemoprevention of DEN induced lung carcinogenesis in hamsters with selected chemopreventive agents. The Contractor shall conduct in vivo screening studies in laboratory animals to study the chemoprevention of MNU induced mammary tumors in the rat with selected chemopreventive agents.